6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape
Harley Quinn Robin The Joker The Riddler |Price = |Ages = 7-14 |Released = December 15, 2011 |Theme = Super Heroes|Theme2 = DC Comics }} 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape is a LEGO Super Heroes set that was released on December 15, 2011, as part of the DC Comics subtheme. The set contains 380 pieces, and includes the minifigures , Robin, Harley Quinn, The Joker, and The Riddler. It also includes a comic book. Description The main feature of the set is the "evil" funhouse. The funhouse is built on a dark tan base with black stairs going up from the right side. On the left side of the base is a green ticket booth machine with a Riddler mannequin on the inside. Above the ticket booth machine, on the second floor is a hammer with a lever on the back that, when turned, will cause the hammer to knock a minifigure off of their feet. To the left of the swinging hammer is a roller-coaster track, that, when Harley Quinn's cart is pushed down, bursts through a splitting picture of The Joker at the end. Back on the ground floor, in between the fortune-telling machine and the staircase is a large brown arch with red pillars for support. The staircase leads up to an area behind a fence where there is green wall in the back reading DANGER AHEAD with various question marks and arrows pointing downwards at a trap door. Another red pillar along with the green wall holds up an even higher platform with a winch coloured white and green with green and purple lights in the front. The purpose of the winch is to lower a captured Robin down into a purple barrel of fish and green studs. Next to the roller coaster entrance is a swinging hammer. Between the hammer and trap door, the floor raises a little to give way for a red and black checkerboard platform for The Joker. When a knob in the back is turned, it will move and launch Joker. Above this area is another brown arch with a large picture of The Joker's head at the top. The funhouse is mostly coloured with Harley Quinn's red/black colour scheme, but also has Riddler and Joker's purple and green (and white in Joker's case) worked in. Grey, brown, and dark tan are also used in different areas for roller coaster tracks, arches, a base, and such. The set also includes a Batcycle for to ride, which is two wheels using a few Technic elements to give it an area for Batman to sit, a fin in the back, and handlebars to control it. Background The scene depicted in the set is not based on any particular scene from the Batman franchise. However, the set description suggests that The Riddler has teamed up with The Joker and Harley Quinn and captured Robin. Batman uses the Batcycle to reach their funhouse and rescue Robin being lowered into a barrel of fish. Notes *The box art of 6857 shows it includes the earlier variant of The Riddler's head and the new variation, but the set actually includes two of the newer heads. *This set includes a second Batcycle that is very different from the one included in 6860 The Batcave. Harley Quinn, Batman, and a Batcycle were also included in 7886 The Batcycle: Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck. *In the comic book included Robin's hair is Part 62810 rather than the hair he has in the set. *This set is a Toys "R" Us exclusive. *The set includes 2 traps. *The set is similar to 76035 Jokerland. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 6857 comic.png 6857 comic-2.jpg 6857 comic-3.png 6857 comic-4.png 6857-6.jpg|Trap door 6857-5.jpg|Moving floor 6857-4.jpg|Harley's Cart 6857-3.jpg|Side view 6857.png 6857 back of box.jpg|Back of the box 6857 catalog.png|Catalog Image Source *Toys "R" Us External links Category:2012 sets Category:Super Heroes Category:DC Universe Category:6000 sets Category:DC sets listed for ages 7-14 Category:DC Comics